


So How Semi-Public Can We Go?

by locallilkiddo



Series: Stupidly Beautiful - Seasons [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, College, Comedy, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Finger Sucking, Gentle femdom, LIL SPOILERS IN TAGS LOL, M/M, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Threesomes, Woman on Top, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locallilkiddo/pseuds/locallilkiddo
Summary: It’s the middle of midterms, everyone’s stressed out, Mira’s kind of a pervert, Kalmin gets corrupted, and Deimos loses his mind.A lil self-indulgent piece made a month or so after the end of Vol 2!
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Stupidly Beautiful - Seasons [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/763623
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	1. The "Joke"

**Author's Note:**

> HI  
> So I'll just copy and paste what I put on Tapas:
> 
> Author's note:
> 
> So here I am, in quarantine like everyone else (you better be), my lower back in excruciating pain because I'm a horrible animator and have terrible posture and sleeping habits- and finally posting an update. 
> 
> Yes, volume 3 is still happening- the last two years have consisted of me busting my ass in animation school and I graduated this April- so I haven't been able to touch it since. I've got a game plan, I've just got terrible execution and timing. Thank you to everyone who has still stuck around and been so patient with me, your comments keep me motivated to keep going I love y'all so much!! 
> 
> So, volume 3. I don't have a set date yet, so far I've gotten a hundred or so pages sloppily typed together, so stay subscribed to vol 2 for an update- I'll post the first chapter here as well as make a separate novel. Because I'm juggling the Daemons comic (check it out, I draw too! and it's polyamory and femdom!), work (I'm a prop designer on a super secret netflix animated show!), life, and volume 3- the updates will be a little different. Right now, I have four acts planned out, and I'm planning to update on a weekly/biweekly basis (we'll see how far I get) per act, followed by a hiatus for me to take a break as well as get ahead on the novel. Also, this will help you guys still stay connected so you're not waiting another 2 years for the full thing.
> 
> This will be a big, long and gruelling project for me, and I'm excited to share it with all of you! 
> 
> For now, as a big thank you, there will be a one shot! It started as a scene I scrapped from volume 3, and decided it was way too "hot" to not share with the world. And then I blacked out and ended up with 40 pages.
> 
> ENJOY

It started as a simple joke in the middle of the night. 

“I don’t believe I lost my virginity in a Walmart parking lot.”

“I think what we did is technically illegal.”

“Yes, Deimos, it is, but was it fun though?”

_“Mira,”_ Deimos and Kalmin whined in unison. 

She barked out a hearty laugh and rolled onto Deimos’ chest. Kalmin was snuggled up beside him, frowning at her. 

“I’m not wrong saying that having sex in public places is undeniably hot,” she teased. 

“You’re going to get arrested and I’m not going to bail you out,” Deimos hissed. 

“You’re going to be in the jail cell with me, dude,” she laughed. 

“I think you’d be in the jail cell as well,” Kalmin admitted. 

“Dude!” Deimos whined, looking shot. “ _You’re_ the one who lost their virginity in a Walmart parking lot!”

“You sucked my dick though,” Kalmin pointed out. Mira snorted loudly, giggling into her Greek boyfriend’s chest. 

“Jesus Christ, I hate you both,” Deimos rolled his eyes. 

Kalmin giggled with her, kissing Deimos’ cheek in apology. For a moment they just listened to their quiet breathing, enjoying the warmth of one another on this chilly autumn night. Deimos’ eyes were slowly getting heavier and heavier, finally tiredness kicking in. 

“You both didn’t deny that having sex in public places wasn’t hot,” Mira interjected suddenly. 

“Oh my _god,”_ Deimos and Kalmin whined in unison. 

Mira laughed loudly and hugged Deimos in apology. 

“I’m not wrong!” She giggled, straddling her boyfriend playfully. 

“It’s illegal!” Kalmin whined. 

“I’m not going to ask you guys to have sex in the park! Maybe just a kiss or two in a washroom stall!” She interrupted. 

“Just a _kiss or two,_ you’re so full of shit,” Deimos hissed, trying to roll her over but Mira firmly planting her hands against his shoulders. She giggled and he bit his lip. Kalmin laughed and grabbed her by the sides and tickled her, Mira automatically snapping out of whatever heated mood she was in and wriggled away from him. Deimos joined in and attacked her from every side, her wails and cries echoing out into the night. 

Their conversation ended the way it started. As light banter. 

Then it became an inside joke. 

Mira always instigated it. 

They were grocery shopping when Mira came up behind Deimos and slapped his ass. He yelped and spun around to glare daggers at her. 

“We’re in public,” he hissed. 

“What are you going to do, fuck me in the freezers?” She challenged. 

Kalmin laughed out loud, three other customers giving him a dirty look. Deimos looked like he was going to strangle his incredibly hot and buff, but incredibly chaotic girlfriend, and brushed off her comment by making her “think fast” by throwing a box of chicken nuggets at her. (She didn’t catch it- Kalmin did because he was Golden Boy of the hockey team, and more weary of both his chaotic partners’ tactics) 

Another time Mira bit Kalmin’s ear when they were in the middle of a lecture. Her classes were cancelled for the day and decided to just hang out with him and learn about African History. 

In response, Kalmin slapped his ear and looked at her confused. She snorted. Some people glanced at the noise, and she just sat there all cute and pretty while under the table she rested a firm hand on his thigh. His whole body was on fire, and he couldn’t pay attention to the lecture afterwards. Kalmin did get his revenge in the form of Mira dropping her second cup of coffee for the day, though. He didn’t slap it out of her hand, she tripped. He was tempted though. 

The third time happened when they decided to take a night time walk through the campus after a long day of work. Kalmin’s schedule was swamped most days, so Mira tried to squeeze in late night dates for him to decompress. Though, this date didn’t really help.

They heard a noise in the bushes and Mira, oh the jokester and troll Mira, cracked up and said, “Must be Future Us fucking.”

“I don’t believe we’re dating such a sleezeball,” Deimos commented immediately afterwards. 

Kalmin eye rolled into another dimension in agreement, and Mira only giggled and snuggled up against them. 

“You love me, despite all my flaws,” she sang. 

“You’re pushing it,” Deimos hissed. 

But then he jumped on the bandwagon. 

The next time they went grocery shopping, he slapped her ass and joked about her “spanking him in the cereal isle.” Mira fought back by actually spanking him in the cereal isle and got chased by Deimos and three boxes of fruit loops. It was honestly kind of a miracle how they haven’t been banned from Walmart yet. 

Banter between the two of them has always been kinda insane and Kalmin should have prepared himself for the shit they were going to say next. Keyword: _should._

He didn’t. 

When they were in Denny’s they joked about sneaking under tables and “having fun.” When they took walks they joked about hiding in the bushes and “having fun.” When they were in class they joked about sneaking into washrooms and “having fun.”

And then the jokes got to Kalmin because he actually started thinking about it. 

The jokes stopped being just jokes after Mira wouldn’t stop kissing Kalmin in the front seat of Deimos’ truck while their boyfriend grabbed their late night McDonald’s treats. She was on top of him at this point, her hands pinning his hands above his head. It was hot inside the truck despite it being ice cold outside, their breaths frantic and shaky between deep kisses. Kalmin was squirming under her, heart ramming against his chest, fear and pleasure mixing together at a dizzying pace. 

“For being so buff and fit, you’re pretty weak under me,” Mira commented slyly between kisses. Kalmin blinked and shivered, biting his lip. 

“T-That’s because you’re really hot,” he whined, avoiding her lascivious stare. 

Mira hummed. “Oh, so you could _definitely_ stop me from doing _this.”_ On queue, she shoved her knee between his legs and grinded his dick. Instantly, blood went south, his mind reeling, and a gasp was punched out of him. 

_“M-Miraaa,”_ Kalmin whimpered. “W-We’re in public.”

“I thought you said you could stop me?” She growled in his ear. “Stop me if you don’t want this.” She grinded some more, and his thighs squeezed her leg in response. However, it only pressed her in harder, and he moaned as she leaned closer and pressed her thigh flush against his clothed cock. In this position, she had her head pressed to the car ceiling, and her full torso in display in the front windshield. 

Anxiety and pleasure mixed into a deadly concoction, and hastily, Kalmin grabbed the lever under the seat. In one click, the seat flew back, Mira caught off-guard, and fell on top of Kalmin. Before she could move, Kalmin wrapped his large arms around her and squeezed, using some of the power she taunted him about, just in time as two teenagers ran past the truck to the restaurant a few cars over. 

His heart was in his fucking throat, and he gasped for air. Relief washed over him, and he relaxed slightly. 

“Good save,” Mira muttered. Kalmin whined into her shoulder. 

“We’re going to get arrested,” he groaned. 

“You’re super hard though,” she teased. Kalmin yelped when her hand squirmed down to grab him. “Just admit it, you like the _thrill.”_

“I’m hard because my girlfriend is being super…hot…” Kalmin admitted sourly. Mira giggled and wrapped her arms around his waist. Just as Kalmin thought they were done, Mira thrusted against him. 

_“Eep!”_ Kalmin whimpered, voice high-pitched. Now that’s a new noise he’s never made before, _fuck._

“You like when I’m being hot? What do you mean?” She growled. 

“You know what I mean,” he hissed. Nervously, Kalmin glanced at the windows again, fear flooding his system until Mira thrusted once more, rubbing his cock that was getting uncomfortably sticky in his underwear. The intensity and anxiety of being caught fought with the rolling waves of pleasure Mira brought down on him. He whined and clutched her tighter, trying to stop those punishing hips, but she only counteracted by rubbing her groin against his. 

“H-How are you still so hot when I have you pinned down,” Kalmin whimpered. He couldn’t help but grind against her, his cock twitching in pleasure. Mira was a fucking _drug._ She made his mind melt. 

“I’ve got you wrapped around my finger,” she giggled. “I know what you like.” To brag, she rubbed his dick particularly hard and vigorously, Kalmin seeing stars for a moment. He bit his lip to stop him from shouting. 

“Just submit to me,” she taunted, voice like velvet. Kalmin moaned. 

_BANG!_

Kalmin and Mira jumped a mile, and scrambled off each other, Kalmin elbowing the door and Mira kicking the glove compartment. Horrified, Kalmin looked to the window and saw Deimos’ equally horrified expression stare back at him with wide beady eyes and his fist on the glass. 

“What in the actual _fuck_ are you two doing?!” Deimos shouted outside. Mira let out a sigh of relief and relaxed on Kalmin, while her boyfriend whined and covered his face in shame. 

“Let a girl live, babe,” Mira waved him off nonchalantly. Deimos gasped, looking like he was stabbed. Hotly, he walked around the truck to the driver’s side and whipped the door open. 

“You two could have been caught!” He hissed hotly, slamming the door shut. “I don’t have tinted windows!” Mira gave him stink eye and flopped against Kalmin’s broad chest.

“I was watching,” she argued, groping Kalmin’s chest. 

“You didn’t notice me until I literally punched the window!” Deimos shouted. He smacked her hand massaging Kalmin’s boob. 

Kalmin lost a few years off his life. “I’m sorryyyyyy,” he wailed. 

Deimos glanced at him as if he was a kicked puppy. “No, babe, you got swept in her stupid antics again. _You,_ however, get no strawberry sundae now.” 

Mira shot up and gasped dramatically. “How dare you!” 

“How dare you try to have sex in my car!” Deimos barked back, snatching her sundae, scooping a fat dollop and shoving it into his mouth. Mira looked like she was going to cry, and Deimos finished her off by kicking her thigh. “And get off Kalmin now, you still look like you’re fucking.”

Mira frowned and hotly kicked the door open. Kalmin was finally released from her clutches, dazed and confused, while she jumped into the back seat. She looked like a toddler in time-out shoved in the corner of the seat. 

Deimos had no remorse and passed Kalmin his McFlurry. His boyfriend, still lying horizontally, blindly took it and just kind of…held it in his hands. 

“You good?” Deimos cocked an eyebrow at him. 

Kalmin blinked, staring up at the ceiling. “…You scared the living shit out of me.”

He snorted. “Good. Don’t do it again.”

“It was hot!” Mira barked in the back. Deimos flipped her off. 

“Weren’t you also really hamming up the public sex jokes recently though?” Kalmin glanced at him quizzically. 

Deimos popped a strawberry into his mouth. “Yes. But they were jokes.”

“You slapped Kalmin’s ass when he was at work the other day,” Mira argued. 

“Anyone would slap Kalmin’s ass in those jeans.”

“Ok, true,” Mira muttered, twiddling her thumbs. 

“You _guys,”_ Kalmin whined. “I’m getting so many mixed signals here.”

Deimos rolled his eyes. “Ok, well I was _just_ joking. I’d have car sex, sure, but _not in a highly crowded McDonald’s parking lot._ Y’know, a _public place._ ”

“Ok, fine,” Mira hissed. “Mr. Driver, let’s go out to a lookout and let me get my hands on Kalmin again.” 

Deimos groaned. “Keep it in your pants, Jesus Christ.”

“We haven’t had sex with Kalmin enough!” Mira shoved her head between their seats, wide-eyed.

Kalmin died again, covering his face in embarrassment again. “Are we going to have this conversation in a McDonald’s parking lot,” he whined. 

“Of course we haven’t had sex, we have school now!” Deimos bickered. “And Kalmin has hockey practice afterwards!”

“But doesn’t he look so _fucking good_ after practice!?”

“Sure, but that doesn’t warrant us fucking in the bushes!”

“Not even like a teasing cock grab!?”

_“You guys!!”_ Kalmin cried. His face was hotter than the sun. He almost spilled his treat all over him. “I’m right here!”

His two partners glanced him for a hot second…before bickering once more. 

“I know you love it when I grab your dick in public!” Mira barked. “You always get hard!”

Deimos’ face flushed pink. “That’s because my extremely hot and dominating girlfriend is touching my dick! I can’t stop him!”

“Coward,” she hissed. 

“Coward?” Deimos gasped. 

“Yeah, coward! Let me have sex with my boyfriends!” 

“We can have sex! Just not in public!” Deimos groaned. 

“What about semi-public?!” Mira shot back. 

“We’re not arguing semantics,” he hissed. He glanced at Kalmin. “Babe, you don’t want Mira to jump you in public, right?”

Kalmin stared at them in disbelief for a moment. He traded looks with Deimos, and then Mira. 

“I…” He trailed off when he saw Mira smirk. 

“Oh, you were _into_ it.” She read his mind. 

Deimos rolled his eyes into a different dimension. “Jesus Ch-“

“I can’t help it!” Kalmin whined. “Mira’s really hot! I’m so not used to the girl being on top and I get really flustered and turned on!” 

“Another submissive in the making,” Mira said proudly. She shot a hostile glare at Deimos. “Take notes, babe.”

In response, he ate three more scoops of her sundae. 

“Also…Mira’s right, we haven’t been having sex as much as I thought and I-I’m…” He closed his eyes in embarrassment. “P-Pent up. So when she does give any hint of lust I get crazy hard b-because I think about you two! You both are really hot!!”

His partners went quiet. Shyly, Kalmin peeked a look. Smirking, Mira licked her lips and that made Kalmin’s dick twitch. Deimos was beet red. 

“You’re so cute,” his boyfriend blurted out. He turned to his girlfriend. “More of a reason to not corrupt such a cute boy.”

“Oh honey, he’s already corrupted,” Mira purred, cocking an eyebrow at him. Deimos scowled in response. 

“You two are both insane,” he waved them off. 

“What about you, then?” Kalmin pouted. “Aren’t you…pent up?”

Deimos glared at him. “Nope,” he said, popping the “p.” 

“You filthy liar,” Mira hissed. 

“The only nasty ones here are you two,” Deimos snapped back. He nudged Kalmin with his knee. “Eat your ice cream it’s melting.”

Kalmin pouted. Slowly, he sat up and stared at his McFlurry. 

“Mira, have it, I’m not hungry,” he mumbled, turning to her. She beamed. 

“Hey! Are you seriously going to not let her reflect on her actions?!” Deimos barked, swatting her away before she could grab the treat with her little wiggly goblin hands. 

Kalmin stared at him with big, cute eyes, hoping his charming looks would soften him up. However, Deimos looked like a scaredy cat, his hair standing straight and metaphorical tail puffed up. 

“You’re not horny for me?” He asked in the most sensual voice he could muster up. They’ve only had sex a handful of times, so he wasn’t exactly sure what turned his boyfriend on-

Deimos crushed the plastic sundae cup in his hand.

Thankfully, most of it was finished, and only a few drops dripped down his arm. 

“That’s illegal, and you know it,” his Greek boyfriend hissed. “I can’t believe you’re actually taking Mira’s side.”

Slyly, Kalmin swiped some of the melted ice cream on his boyfriend’s hand and licked his fingers. Deimos’ eyes got even wider. 

“Call the police,” Mira taunted in the back, smiling wide. 

“We’re going home,” Deimos snapped, dropping the sundae cup into the cup holder and wiping his hands on his jeans. Mira giggled and poked her head beside Kalmin. He giggled back and passed her his treat. 

“I hate both of you,” Deimos hissed, starting up the truck with a roar. 

“You’re hard,” Kalmin pointed out shyly. 

“Yeah, because you were being fucking hot- put on your seatbelt,” he snapped, checking the back before backing out of their spot. Kalmin clicked his in and smiled at him. 

“So are we going to have sex?” Mira questioned in the back. 

“Yes, but not in public, I can’t scream as Kalmin fucks the shit out of me,” Deimos muttered. 

Mira let out a scream of a laugh. 


	2. The Clowns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i totally forgot to upload this earlier, pls check out my tapas if you wanna see it earlier! (Locallilkiddo - Stupidly Beautiful Vol 2)

Note to self: never play into Mira’s antics _ever again._

“Y’know what’s really sexy? Covering Deimos’ mouth during sex,” Mira teased, nudging her cold feet against Deimos’ leg.

Kalmin lifted his head from Deimos’ neck and glanced at her amusingly. “Really? How so?”

“He won’t admit it because he’s still angry at us, but he’s definitely into breath-play,” Mira whispered sarcastically. “Sometimes he’s so loud I have to force him to be quiet and he goes _wild.”_

 _“_ Hmm,” Kalmin hummed. Deimos could _feel_ the sarcasm ebb off his once pure and wholesome boyfriend. “Y’know I know a really cool scenario that would probably turn him into a mess.”

“Ok first of all, it’s been about three seconds since we finished having sex, can we _please_ have a moment of post-orgasm cuddling,” Deimos snapped.

“We do enough of that,” Mira waved him off. “Kalmin, you were saying?”

Kalmin grinned and kissed Deimos’ cheek. “It would be,” he kissed him again, “super sexy,” he kissed the tips of his ears, “trying to quiet him in a washroom stall.” Kalmin’s low, post-orgasm, raspy voice brought shivers down his spine.

Deimos closed his eyes, gnawing the inside of his cheek and suppressed shivering when Kalmin licked and nibbled on his ear.

 _Dick go down, dick go down,_ he pleaded internally.

“I won’t be corrupted by you two,” he hissed through gritted teeth. “If I get arrested that’s the end of me. Goodbye Canada.”

“Ok, they won’t throw you out for fucking in a bathroom,” Mira whined. “People do that at bars and clubs all the time.”

“Are you speaking from experience?” Deimos taunted.

Mira looked shot, and she laughed awkwardly, avoiding his hostile stare.

Kalmin sat up, genuinely shocked. “Wait, actually?”

Deimos snorted and rolled his eyes. “Honey, we’re dating a sex-maniac,” he said sarcastically. “She’s hooked up with a lot of women. Raven has a million stories.”

“Deimos you’re _so_ not cute right now,” Mira pouted.

He fluttered his eyes cutely at her. “Am I?” He said in a high-pitched voice. “Back at you,” he snarled, dropping his voice a mile. He grabbed Mira by the waist and tickled her. She yelped and started kicking the blankets off them.

“You a-asshole!” She screamed, a huge smile plastered on her dumb face. He won’t admit it, but even when she’s pouting or grumpy at him, it’s kinda adorable. The feeling’s probably mutual too, Deimos was 90% grumpy.

“Kalmin, fellow exhibitionist, please help me!” Mira whined, reaching for her handsome hockey boyfriend. Kalmin made a twisted face.

“Ok, don’t love the label,” he said cutely, and Deimos barked a laugh.

“That’s what you’ll be though,” Deimos pointed out, sitting on top of naked Mira, and pinning her hands to prevent her from retaliating.

“No!” Kalmin pouted, kneeing him gently in the hip. “I’ll take…semi-public…toucher?”

Mira howled. “I think that’s worse.”

“It’s definitely creepy,” Deimos admitted. “You sound like a groper.”

Hurt, Kalmin flopped his face into the pillow and whined into it. Then he looked at them again. “I am on Mira’s side, but if we do naughty things it _has_ to be a safe semi-public space.”

“How semi-public,” Mira immediately said, eyes twinkling.

Kalmin nibbled on his lip. “Not outside, only private stall things like…I don’t know, lesser known bathrooms on campus, or maybe like a locked room in a building…Deimos’ truck in an empty clearing…” He was mad blushing and noticed the disappointed expression on Deimos’ face. “Hey, it’s not my fault that my first time was in a parking lot! I don’t have a lot of reference to other sex stuff!”

“Well we gotta change that.” Deimos shook his head.

“You’re hard, again,” Mira commented, staring down at his pink cock.

“Yeah, well Kalmin’s also being cute talking about having sex- despite how iffy the scenario is,” he admitted.

Kalmin bit his lip and grinned back at him. “Round two?” He asked cutely.

“Yup,” Deimos deadpanned. “Gotta teach you the joys of having sex at home.”

* * *

So that didn’t work.

Deimos sighed, squinting at his phone for the fifteenth time this hour.

_Mira: ok, hear me out…dick pic in ~public~_

“This idiot,” Deimos hissed under his breath.

“Which one?” Aaron questioned, looking up from their homework.

“Mira,” he replied, locking his phone and groaning. He leaned back in the library chair, staring at the dim lights above. “She’s being a creep again.”

Aaron laughed, and went back to scribbling down some more notes like the good student he was. Thank god Deimos and him were in the same class this year, he’d be in the shits without him.

“Art kids have it nice this midterm season compared to us Business students,” he said sarcastically. He dabbed a sticky note on Deimos’ scribbled page, and Deimos quietly mumbled, “thanks God.”

“You know she’s corrupted Kalmin?” He complained dramatically.

“Oh, how so?”

He blushed and waved him off. “TMI stuff.”

Aaron chuckled and flipped to a fresh page in his notebook.

“God, you’re a machine,” Deimos commented.

“That’s because I’m not looking at my phone and focusing on our _exams.”_

“Aaron, I need you to be on my side,” Deimos pleaded sarcastically. “You’re the only one I can trust.”

“Then study, dumbass,” Aaron laughed and kicked him under the table. Deimos snorted and kicked him back. He’s gotten close with Kalmin’s bud through leeching off his notes, and Deimos kind of loved him. (He loved him because Aaron was easy to be around, not because he was smart. But having a studious friend was a plus.)

Per Aaron’s demand, Deimos tried his best to focus.

And it only lasted about twenty minutes before he was reaching for his phone to check his notifications.

_Mira: ok, hear me out…dick pic in ~public~_

_Kalmin: UM…_

_Kalmin: I HAVE NEVER…,,,sent a dick pic_

_Mira: I mean you can start now_

Deimos rolled his eyes.

_Deimos: mira im going to kill you_

_Deimos: go work on ur art project and let Kalmin study freak_

_Kalmin: ahhhh_

_Kalmin: ur not wrong_

_Deimos: of course im not dont u dare send a dick pic focus on your exams_

_Deimos: for both of us._

If Deimos sees Kalmin’s dick he might combust.

Deimos has gone through enough exam seasons to know what kind of turmoil cycles through every season. Unlike Aaron who was incredibly focused and studious, Deimos was a hot mess the moment just a sliver of stress was placed upon him. First it’s usually rage. He’s angry at how much work he has to do. He does it though, and that leads to the second stage where he’s in limbo. The date isn’t too close where he’s stressed and on fire trying to get it done, but close enough to know that he should kick his ass into gear. But, he also can’t stand the essays and exams, and gets distracted _extremely easily._ If it wasn’t clear already, he was in that second phase.

The littlest things distract him. Social media. A messy room. Video games. Movies. _Sex._

Yes, sex. Deimos was blessed with the power of getting insanely horny during exam season. It happened a bunch last year when Mira and him were still pining for each other. He’d get angry at an essay… fantasize about Mira, and jack off.

Now, that little fantasy has turned into a huge hot mess.

He _hated_ how much Mira and Kalmin brought up having sex in semi-public places because _of course_ he got hard thinking about it. This would _only_ happen during exam season. Deimos had a brain. He knew it was so wrong to do it in a public washroom, or in his truck. But Mira’s comments from a few nights ago about trying to quiet him down…He couldn’t help but feel weak all over. The thought of her fingers shoved in his mouth, maybe hooking the side and yanking at his cheeks, and him desperately gasping for air as she or Kalmin fucked him…

He groaned and slammed his face into his textbook.

“Ok, statistics homework isn’t _that bad,”_ Aaron commented.

Deimos gnawed his lip and adjusted his pants to account his semi-hard on. “I can’t focus, how the fuck do you do it?”

Aaron blinked and shrugged. “I organize my time well and just do it?”

“Bastard,” Deimos shook his head. The longer Mira and Kalmin egg him on, the harder it’s going to be for Deimos to do his work, and the closer he is to the last and final stage of exam season- Hellfire. Everything is on fire- his laptop, his brain, his house- and he’s hyped up on too much caffeine, and in an unescapable nightmare of blank word documents and queue cards.

The memories of last exam season brought a shiver down his spine. A whole lot of it was hellfire. Mira comforted him through the last bit, but he can’t even rely on her for that now. She’s actively trying to sabotage him now with her stupid ideas.

And as if God wanted to torture him even more, Deimos’ phone vibrated and he checked their private chat.

_Mira sent a photo._

Deimos banged his knee on the library table and almost threw his phone across the library.

Mira sent a bathroom mirror selfie of her shirt pulled up and her tits out.

“Jesus, are you good,” Aaron jumped in his seat.

“I’m gonna kill her,” Deimos groaned, shoving his phone into his pocket. He grabbed his leather jacket.

“Where are you going?” Aaron called out.

“Smoke break,” Deimos barked back.

Deimos looked like…well, quite frankly, garbage.

Deep eyebags. Scowl. Wild, wild raven hair. Stained white shirt. Old hoodie.

“Black coffee, no milk, double shot,” he barked.

Seeing him so grumpy was kind of nostalgic. It reminded Kalmin of earlier days when they were still strangers and he and Mira came in after TV marathons.

“Sure thing, handsome,” Kalmin joked, flashing a blinding smile. Deimos snorted and plopped a bill into his hand.

“Don’t flirt with your customers,” he sassed.

“How’s the studying?”

Deimos laughed loud, scaring a customer waiting for their drink at the counter. Kalmin chuckled and went to work getting those espressos ready for a hearty cup of coffee. God, his boyfriend was such a mess.

“I have been up for a day straight,” Deimos groaned. “I hate papers so much, Kalmin. I _hate papers._ Writing essays is so hard enough, but essays in _English?_ Your guys’ language is fucking _stupid.”_

Kalmin laughed, finishing off the drink for the terrified customer beside Deimos and giving them an apologetic smile before they scuttled off.

“English kinda does just…swallow up languages,” he commented amusingly.

“Fucking stupid,” Deimos groaned and shook his head. “Your grammar is confusing, and there are words that sound the same but are spelled differently- I hate it.”

“If you need a proof-reader I can help,” Kalmin offered.

Deimos scowled and shook his head. “No, you’re busy enough with a job, hockey _and_ school.”

Kalmin smiled softly. “I can make time for you.”

“Don’t,” Deimos said bluntly, crossing his arms.

The espresso machine chugged and dripped the last bit of Deimos’ life-saving liquid. Quickly, Kalmin dumped the double shot into his coffee and topped it with a lid. Just as Deimos reached out to snatch it from it, Kalmin paused and kissed the lid.

Deimos’ eyes bugged out and he turned bright pink.

“You asshole,” he hissed, snatching it from him. He took a long swig.

“Awe, it’s like we indirectly kissed,” Kalmin teased.

Deimos breached, wincing from the bitterness. “I’m gonna have to report you to your manager- you put your lips on my drink.”

“You still drank it,” Kalmin giggled.

Deimos flipped him off. “When are you done work?”

“Two hours or so, why?”

“I’ll drive you home. I’m gonna study a bit longer in the usual booth.”

Kalmin’s heart fluttered. Deimos was honestly such an amazing boyfriend. Push past through the sarcasm and scowling and anyone could see he cared so much for the people around him. He was chivalrous and gentlemanly and thoughtful. He gave off annoyed mom energy with a sprinkle of being the hottest damn man Kalmin’s ever met.

“Love you,” Kalmin mouthed shyly.

Deimos smiled and turned around, waving. Kalmin zoned in on his ass, admiring the view for as long as he could before going back to work.

With the inclusion of his boyfriend in his presence, work seemed to go by quicker. An hour flew by in an instant, and Ethan offered to man the front while Kalmin cleaned the floor.

“I know your bud is here, you look like you’re going to die in the next minute if you can’t talk to him,” his manager joked. Kalmin thanked him a million times before running out and grabbing the broom.

Being the diligent worker he was, however, Kalmin didn’t immediately run over to Deimos and focused on cleaning the usually messy spots of the cafe, and then occasionally gave his boyfriend a longing look or two. Kalmin knew Deimos was pretty stressed about exam season, half of their conversations now were him complaining about it (and the other half was Mira and Kalmin making public sex jokes), but he has never seen Deimos in his element, so to say. And it wasn’t his best look.

A constant bouncing knee. A blood-thirsty scowl. Clenched jaw. Violent typing. He had a dark aura around him. A couple nearby looked weary of his presence.

“Maybe I should drive you home,” Kalmin offered, finally finishing most of the problem spots in the cafe.

Deimos looked up from his work, and Kalmin kinda flinched receiving the intense stare Deimos had on his laptop.

“Why?” He snapped.

“Because you haven’t slept in a while,” Kalmin said softly, giving him a gentle smile, hoping to chip away at that hostility. “Driving sleepy behind the wheel is just as dangerous as drunk driving.”

Deimos considered a rebuttal, but paused and softened a bit. He rubbed his tired eyes. “Yeah, maybe. I’ve got a killer headache. Been staring at a screen too long.”

Kalmin rubbed his neck, and Deimos sighed into it.

“So you’re staying over then?” His Greek boyfriend questioned.

Kalmin blushed. “I guess so.”

Deimos looked up at him, a little fire in his eyes.

“Deimos, the only thing you’re getting tonight is sleep.” Kalmin rolled his eyes. He got a little light-headed at the thought of having sex with him though. The dynamic would definitely be different without Mira (she was pulling her own all-nighters on campus right now).

His boyfriend groaned and rubbed his face. “You’re right but I still hate it.”

Kalmin chuckled and ruffled his hair. Deimos took it like a reluctant cat, a little annoyed, but secretly loving it. God, even at his worst, he has the best boyfriend.

The last hour went by like a breeze, and Ethan enthusiastically waved them goodbye for the night.

Hopping into Deimos’ car, Kalmin was hit was the smell of cigarettes, and a little part of him winced. His boyfriend has been _stressed_ if the cigarette smell was so strong.

Deimos hopped in beside him, and Kalmin couldn’t help but to grab him by the neck and kiss him. A bubble of a gasp escaped his lips and he tensed, but Kalmin hummed softly and Deimos melted into it, opening his mouth and letting his boyfriend explore. He tasted bitter of coffee. But it was welcomed. Kalmin’s been in many relationships before, but he’s never felt this…hungry for his partner before. He always wanted his hands on Deimos. He wanted his attention, he wanted his affection, he wanted more, more, _more_ of him.

Sucking in a sharp breath, Kalmin clutched the back of his neck and pressed more of Deimos close to him, affectively holding him in a chokehold. It was unintentional, but Deimos’ breathing went sporadic and kisses got sloppier. His hands scrambled for Kalmin, fingers twisted into his collar and yanking him closer and closer, almost dragging his taller boyfriend out of the drivers’ seat. Kalmin’s mind spun seeing him this greedy, and he welcomed it, experimentally putting pressure on Deimos’ neck.

 _“Aah,”_ Deimos whimpered between kisses. He gnawed on Kalmin’s lip teasingly. “ _F-Fuck.”_

 _Fuck,_ indeed. Kalmin couldn’t help himself and slid his hands down Deimos’ chest, feeling a notable absence of lace underneath his shirt. No problem though, because Deimos seemed extra sensitive and moaned louder in Kalmin’s mouth when he teased his right nipple.

Just as he was about to slide even lower, Deimos’ eyes flew open and he ripped Kalmin off him. Spit dripped down his chin, and Kalmin wanted to lick him clean.

“You’re _fucking hot,”_ Kalmin growled.

Deimos’ angry expression softened for a millisecond before his boyfriend shook his head. “We’re not doing this in my car in public, _goddammit!”_ He barked, gasping and still very jittery from the kiss.

“Why?” Kalmin rasped out. He knew how much Deimos loved his husky sex voice. He could see the struggle raging on inside him. “ _I want you.”_

“You said it yourself, only thing I’m getting tonight is s-sleep,” Deimos snapped.

Kalmin frowned and his boyfriend flushed scarlet. He shook Kalmin wildly.

“Stop looking at me like that!” He hissed.

“Like what?”

“L-Like you’re going to…f-fuck me,” he whimpered out.

“Don’t you want that?”

He groaned. “Not in front of your _work.”_

Kalmin bit his lip. “No one is looking, it’s late.”

 _“Kalmin,”_ he warned. “Turn on the car and let’s go home.”

His tone was different, and Kalmin instantly knew Deimos wasn’t having it. Unlike Mira, he didn’t like arguing with Deimos, and this was a losing battle. Obediently, Kalmin revved the engine and pulled out. When they were on the highway, Deimos leaned over and kissed his shoulder as a thank you. Kalmin smiled back.

“Some of your Mira was showing,” Deimos commented, hiking up his feet onto the seat and hugging his legs. God he was embarrassed. His boyfriend was so, so, _so cute._

“My Mira?”

“You usually don’t initiate things…She’s corrupted you. You just absorb everything from her like a sponge.”

Kalmin laughed. “Are you talking about the choking?”

Deimos hugged his knees tighter. “Y-Yeah,” he muttered coyly. “And the back-talk.”

“I think I get a lot of the back-talk from _you?”_

“Asshole.”

Kalmin giggled. “Is the Mira look good on me?”

Deimos went quiet and Kalmin glanced at him. He was basically a perfect ball of embarrassment and coyness now. “I-It’s different.”

“Good or bad different?”

“You already know it’s a good different, you fucker,” he sassed.

Kalmin laughed. They went quiet for a moment as Kalmin took a long turn, and the sound of soft, hazy radio static filled the truck.

“Why do you like Mira initiating everything?” Kalmin asked softly.

Deimos’ shifted in his seat. “She’s hot.”

Kalmin chuckled softly. “I’m genuinely curious. I’m…not used to the girl being dominant.”

“Do you not like it?”

“Oh definitely not. Mira’s hot. It’s just…not something you see everyday.”

Deimos sighed. “Ultimately, even if Mira wasn’t dominant in bed, I’d still like her.”

“So Mira being dominant is a bonus?”

“Yes,” Deimos chuckled. “It’s really nice just being able to lie back and have her take all the control. I don’t want it. And I don’t think that has anything to do with gender.”

Kalmin hummed. “I’ll be honest, when Mira kissed me for the first time and kind of lead the whole thing, I was really shocked. I try to be progressive, but my first thought was ‘oh that’s different and weird,’ but I let it happen because, yeah, it’s nice to just…not think.”

“Did you want to be in charge?”

“Not really,” Kalmin laughed. “I was a virgin. And now, I’m also super new to this. So Mira, the more experienced one, taking over is just the right thing to do. And…she’s really hot.”

“Can I admit something to you?”

“What?”

“The height difference and whole 180 of her personality in bed is such a huge turn on.”

Kalmin burst out laughing. “You’re right. It’s crazy seeing her change from really sweet and bubbly to rough and teasing. It kind of…just takes the breath out of you.”

Deimos squirmed. “God, I’m such a fucking masochistic sub for her,” he groaned. “I hate it. I love it. But I also hate it.”

“I’m not sure what my labels are right now,” Kalmin commented.

“You don’t have if you don’t want to,” Deimos replied. “You’re all new to this.”

Kalmin hummed. “Yeah.”

“Would you…want to be more like Mira? In a leading role?”

“I mean, when the two of us have sex, don’t we already do that?”

Deimos blushed. “Maybe so. But I mean…maybe more rougher. More…Mira-esque.”

Kalmin blinked, staring across the stretching horizon. Seeing Deimos react so lovingly to him gently choking him was really hot.

“…Maybe,” he hummed softly. “If you like it.”

Deimos sucked in a shaky breath. “I’m asking what _you_ want.”

“I wanna see you… crazy with pleasure. I want to see you… _unravel,”_ Kalmin said slowly. He clutched the steering wheel tighter and nervously gnawed on his lip. “I…dunno…” He laughed, a little embarrassed. “I really like seeing you n-needy and stuff.”

Deimos went silent, and Kalmin felt his cheeks get hotter the longer the conversation was drawn out. Slowly, the truck puttered to a stop at a red-light, and Kalmin peeked a look at his boyfriend.

He looked absolutely _wrecked._ The stoplight splashed him in this alluring crimson, redscurving around his scowl. His legs were pressed hard against his chest, hands hugging them trembling slightly. It was like Deimos was trying to hide himself from him.

“Are…you ok?” Kalmin asked softly. Deimos’ watery stare looked at him and it brought shivers down his spine.

Then the light turned green.

“Drive,” Deimos muttered hoarsely.

Kalmin gasped and pressed on the accelerator, checking behind him and thankful the streets were fairly empty tonight. He stole one more look at his boyfriend, and he shifted so his back was to him.

“Did I say something wrong?” Kalmin questioned carefully. “If you don’t want that I-”

“ _No,_ shut up,” Deimos groaned, rubbing his face. “I’m hyped up on caffeine and stress right now so my brain is short-circuiting.”

“Why?”

“B-Because you’re hot.”

“So…you’d like it if I was more rougher?”

Deimos whined in his seat. “Yes,” he admitted. “But I don’t wanna think about that right now.”

His boyfriend was so, _so_ cute when he’s embarrassed. Kalmin wanted to park the car on the side of the road and jump him. He could. The timing was _perfect._ He knew Deimos had backup condoms and lube in his glove compartment. The sight of Deimos bent over on the seat, ass up for him made his mouth water.

“Why not?” He growled out teasingly.

Deimos whimpered in his seat.

“Are you hard?”

“I’m going to _kill_ you.” Blindly, he whacked Kalmin’s muscled arm. “Get home faster, asshole.”

“Why?”

“Your Mira is showing.”

_“Deimos.”_

His boyfriend shivered in his seat. “I know what you’re going to say asshole and _no-_ we’re not going to fuck in my _car.”_

_“Babe.”_

“Gun it, fucker.”

“It’s going to be another fifteen minutes, I know a pretty secluded park we could park by nearby.”

_“Kalmin.”_

Kalmin pouted slightly. “Ok, fine. Do you think you can wait just a little bit longer babe?”

“Yes, you asshole. Gun it.”

Kalmin flashed a smile and gunned it.

However, Deimos did _not_ make it.

Kalmin was rock hard when he finally parked the truck, and instantly deflated seeing Deimos had passed out in the seat beside him.


	3. The Allure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY I FORGOT ABOUT AO3 AND FORGOT TO POST THIS ON TIME SO HERE'S THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS AHH

Slowly, Mira crept behind the corner and peeked a look. Deimos, Kalmin, Gabriel and Aaron had hijacked a round table in the library. Kalmin, Gabriel and Aaron were quietly studying, calm and collected, almost _nonchalant,_ while Deimos looked like hell itself. He was shaking, gnawing on his pencil, scratching at his wild raven curls and violently typing his essay all at the same time. His foreboding aura secluded the group, as no other tables around them were occupied. The setting was _perfect._

Slowly, Mira crept to their table, keeping herself behind her boyfriends. Gabriel looked up from his laptop and saw her, and she shushed him, holding back a giggle. He smirked and went back to typing away.

Then, she launched herself at Kalmin’s sexy back and hugged him tight. He yelped, Aaron and Deimos jumped, Gabriel howled laughing, and Mira nuzzled and kissed Kalmin’s neck hungrily.

 _“Huh- Ah!”_ Kalmin whimpered out sweetly.

Instantly Mira stopped kissing him and immediately Kalmin slapped his mouth shut.

The three other boys looked like they just saw a ghost.

“Oh man, oh man,” Aaron groaned, covering his ears. “I know I said that I’d be pretty open about intimate stuff with you Kalmin, but I don’t think I can anymore.”

“I’m so sorry,” Kalmin blurted out, face scarlet red. “I-I didn’t mean to!”

“Pft,” Mira snickered. She nuzzled her face into Kalmin’s neck again.

“Good to know Mira’s still wears the pants in the relationships,” Gabriel commented before cracking up again.

Mira smirked at him and cocked an eyebrow.

Kalmin groaned. “Y-You guys! I- _aah!”_

She bit that sensitive spot on Kalmin’s neck again.

Aaron cringed and hid himself in his boyfriend’s jacket. “Mira _stop! Kalmin’s, like, my brother! I don’t wanna know!”_

She burst out laughing while Kalmin covered his face in shame. He didn’t try to even shake her off, because he knew she’d just retaliate by biting his neck again.

“Mira, honey, spare your boyfriend, your other boyfriend looks like he might pop a blood vessel,” Gabriel joked, hugging Aaron’s head in his jacket.

Mira peeked a look at Deimos and _felt_ the animosity ebbing off him. His green eyes were venomous. Usually at this point Deimos would yell at her and they’d bicker, and Mira would use that chance for Deimos to alleviate some stress off him by shouting and maybe kicking her ass. But, this time he just _glared_ at her. He looked like was gearing up to actually knock her down on her ass.

Instantly, Mira let go of Kalmin.

“Are you ok? I’m sorry,” she said instantly.

“Oh, wow, she breaks character immediately,” Gabriel commented.

“Probably a good thing,” Aaron replied.

Deimos didn’t break his stare on her. “Hey, art kid, can you please _leave._ I have three exams and two essays to write.”

Mira blinked. That was honest to god hostility.

“Deimos,” Kalmin said softly. “She was just goofing, I’m ok.”

He glared at his boyfriend and sighed. Hotly, he got up and grabbed his jacket. Mira hopped out of the way as he stormed the library. Kalmin looked a little hurt, and Mira rubbed his shoulder.

“He’s stressed. Maybe I did take it far,” she comforted.

“Are _you_ ok?” Kalmin questioned. He kissed her hand.

Mira snorted and waved him off. “I’ve seen worse. You wanna come and comfort him?”

“Is that a good idea?” Aaron questioned.

Mira grinned. “Big shocker, but Deimos _loves_ being comforted.”

Gabriel gasped dramatically, and Aaron elbowed him.

Deimos was so fucking horny.

Absent-mindedly, he flicked his lighter, gnawed on his lit cigarette and tapped his foot against the pebble pathway. Taking a long drag, he closed his eyes and let the nicotine burn his lungs. He coughed before he could do a long nice exhale, souring his mood even further. It’s been a while since he’s stooped this low. Stressed, angry, chain-smoking, and incredibly, _incredibly_ sexually frustrated.

Blame Kalmin for two days ago. Though technically it was Deimos’ fault- he fell asleep- but he had to say it was Kalmin’s fault for not driving faster or else it was Deimos’ fault…because they could have clearly rubbed one out in the backseat of his car.

 _“Fuck,”_ he hissed through his teeth.

His legs tingled remembering Kalmin’s hands around his neck.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

He remembered Kalmin’s raspy voice and simmering stare.

_God, oh god, dick please don’t get hard._

He was in a fairly secluded spot behind the library. It was mostly forest paths. But students could still come by any second- this was a well-known smoke spot. He kicked one of the seniors on the basketball team’s ass over here.

 _“Fuck,”_ he whined out, before going into another coughing fit. He spat out some phlegm. God, he’s gross like this.

_I want to see you…unravel._

“Haa _aah,”_ Deimos whined. He felt a little dizzy. It could be the nicotine, it could be the sleep deprivation, or it could be the horniness. He hasn’t had any time to jerk off lately. He was pent up. And he hasn’t slept with his partners in a week or so. Technically, he could have “slept” with them anytime since all three of them were on campus till ungodly hours into the night, but goddamit Deimos can’t do that.

He could though. It could solve so many problems.

A healthy diet of cumming by Mira or Kalmin’s hands in a secluded stall sounded _fucking hot_ at this point. It wouldn’t take up a lot of time either. If he was stressed, he could just rub one out with them as a break, and then with his body and mind refreshed, he could power through five more pages of his essay. It was convenient. It made sense.

No, no, no.

He groaned and slapped his face.

What if he got caught? He has a reputation already. It’ll fuck him over even more. He could stand being infamous for picking fights (even though he never instigated it). He couldn’t stand being infamous for being caught getting railed in the mens washroom. Moreover, he couldn’t out _Kalmin._ He was the hockey team’s golden boy. Good bye scholarship if they get caught.

But…

But?

 _But…_ goddamit, that makes everything so much hotter. Kalmin and him, locked in a stall, Kalmin being rougher than usual and trying to keep him quiet… Maybe he punishes him for whining out…Maybe Kalmin’s grip is tighter that usual because he’s also nervous.

Deimos has sometimes visited the rink when Kalmin’s playing, and _fuck,_ he looks so good on the ice. He’s so much more confident and rugged, and loud and demanding- it’s electrifying. The Kalmin Deimos knew was soft and giggled often, but then on the rink he’s shoving and knocking people on their asses like it’s nothing. He shouting at the first years to keep pushing themselves and barking orders keep scoring more, more and _more._ He was a natural-born leader on the ice. He was _dominating._

He wanted hockey Kalmin to choke him. He wanted hockey Kalmin to demean him. He wanted hockey Kalmin to shove him against a wall and just have his way with him.

Deimos wanted snarling, biting, scratching- painful play. He wanted to be treated like shit to just completely _forget_ his worries for just a damn minute. He wanted to be slapped around and have his hair be pulled and be marked all over and be torn apart. He wanted to be aching afterwards, shaking and trembling like a little bitch, raw and sensitive, unable to think about anything but the night before. He wanted rough play to fully reset himself, knock all the angst out of him- fucking exorcize the demons he had.

He just didn’t want to think anymore. He just wanted to _fuck._

Deimos was aching hard. Thankfully, his jeans were tight and his jacket was long. This past week he’s gotten unreasonably horny at stupid times of the day, so he was prepared for this. He just wanted to touch himself so badly. He wanted Kalmin or Mira to touch him.

He shivered, a breeze rolling through, and zipped up his jacket all the way.

Mira. Goddamit, Mira. This was all her fault. He’d be 70% less stressed if she didn’t start this whole exhibitionist joke. He groaned remembering seeing her grind against Kalmin in his truck. Seeing Kalmin lose himself in Mira’s dominance also brought a shiver down his spine. He hasn’t really played the observant role when they have sex, he’s usually in the midst of it, getting fucked by Kalmin or having Mira sit on his face. So when Deimos actually saw how erotically Mira grinded her hips against Kalmin, with her beautiful curves and plump butt, he kind of lost it. So that’s what she looks like. And it looks good.

Those hips fucked him. Mira’s and Kalmin’s. God, the fact that the two of them have penetrated him and he has done neither…was kind of a sexy thought. He was _theirs._ He was their property, their fuck toy, their bitch.

Stressed out Deimos was such a fucking nasty, masochistic slut.

“Ugh,” Deimos sighed, rubbing his temple. “God, I need to get laid.”

He longer this goes, the more warped his fantasies are going to get. He doesn’t want to make love anymore. He wants to get _fucked._ He wants his hot partners to pound into him and split him apart. He wants his partners to fuck his insides until it turns to goo. He wants to drown in their spit and cum-

“There you are,” Mira chirped.

Deimos jumped, accidentally sucked in a breath, and had one more coughing fit. This one burned like a motherfucker.

“Oh, babe,” she cooed, walking over with Kalmin. Deimos couldn’t look them in the eye right now. Not after he’s been lusting like a maniac.

“Are you alright?” Kalmin asked softly, reaching for him. Deimos loved his hands. He wanted them in his mouth.

“I’m f-fine,” Deimos wheezed. Kalmin frowned. Deimos wanted to see him scowling above him, fucking him deep.

“I doubt it,” Mira joked, cocking her head slightly. She rubbed his shoulder and Deimos wanted her to yank his arm back and pin him to the wall.

Nervously, Deimos stepped back and waved her off. “I’m not mad at the little prank you pulled, I just wanted a breather.”

Moreover, he wanted to hear Kalmin moan more. And he didn’t want to admit that he wouldn’t care at this point if his friends got a little bit of the action by accident. It was kinda sexy seeing Kalmin embarrassed. What if he was in his position? Fuck, that’d be demeaning.

It’d be perfect.

“I assumed so,” Mira laughed. “How are you holding up?”

“Oh, fucking peachy,” Deimos deadpanned, rolling his eyes and taking another drag. His dick was getting uncomfortable in his pants. What…What would happen if he just unzipped the jacket and pulled his dick out? It’d be humiliating to admit he was _this_ horny for them. It’d be great…

“I think you need a break, babe,” Kalmin chided gently. “You’ve been working and studying non-stop for two weeks.”

“That’s nothing compared to what you guys are doing,” Deimos hissed.

“There’s no need to compare yourself to us, we all develop and take up information differently,” Kalmin urged.

Deimos sighed. He hated how right he was. Absent-mindedly, he kicked a pebble and took another drag. He saw the disappointment in Mira’s face and he wished she’d punish him for being a naughty boy.

He blew out more smoke, and his partners quietly watched him.

“I hate how good you look with a cigarette, but you’ve got to stop using this as a coping mechanism when you’re stressed,” Mira sighed, leaning against the wall.

_Then fuck me._

Every cell in his body screamed for it. But he couldn’t. That meant semi-public fornication. That meant succumbing to Mira’s demands. And god, did he want to succumb. But he was stubborn and bratty and also incredibly irrational right now.

Deimos rubbed his tired eyes. “How else is am I going to blow off steam?”

“Boxing?” Kalmin offered. “I find it really cathartic working out or going onto the ice.”

Deimos licked his lips thinking about Kalmin on the ice.

“Maybe,” he muttered. “But I don’t have time.”

“You always say that,” Mira whined. “Y’know, instead of procrastinating and looking at your phone hours on end before writing another paragraph, it could be really useful to force yourself into a strict schedule where you’re forced to work in a certain amount of time because you’ve got something planned afterwards.”

Deimos paused and blinked. “Ok, that’s not a bad idea despite how you just roasted my ass.” Rather than roasting him, he wanted her to spank him.

“I could work out with you?” Kalmin chirped. “I’m a great spotter.”

Kalmin sweaty and working out…

“Nice,” Deimos mumbled absent-mindedly.

“Awesome!” Kalmin clapped his shoulder. “I think this will really help!”

Deimos blinked and caught more smoke in the wrong way. He hacked and hacked, before shaking his head wildly. “W-Wait, wait, wait,” he hissed. “I-I wasn’t-”

“No take backs!” Kalmin yelled over him, grinning bright. The jock energy was in full-force. “You’ve got such a good body, you should be taking care of it!”

Deimos flushed red. _Kalmin thinks I have a good body, a good body, a good…body…_

_FUCK ME DAMMIT._

“It’ll be good for you,” Mira slapped his other shoulder. “You look like a ticking time bomb with all that pent up rage in you. You can let it _all_ out.”

That pent up rage was actually lust.

“Oh shut up,” he hissed, swatting her hand away. “I don’t wanna hear that from _you._ You’re not the one working out.”

“Do you want me to?”

Mira…working out…God her biceps… Mira with _abs…_

“NOPE,” he shouted. He can only handle one of his partners all sweaty and muscular. Fuck, he couldn’t even handle one of his partners sweaty and muscular. Shit, he’s so screwed.

_Shit, shit, shit._

Kalmin was nearly bouncing on the balls of his feet when Deimos’ truck pulled in front of the university gym. Smiling bright, he bounded over. His partner looked still pretty tired, but that’ll change the moment he can finally release some of that stress on a punching bag. Kalmin could just _feel_ that today was going to be a good day.

He’s always admired Deimos’ physique, and was slightly disappointed knowing he’s out of practice. He had so much potential, and Kalmin wanted to see it through.

“God, you’re _so_ blinding,” his boyfriend commented as they pushed the doors open.

Kalmin smiled even brighter, hoping it would help ease his nerves. Deimos just looked away even more, his cheeks a little pink.

“I really think this will be good for you,” Kalmin urged. “And, hey, more time for us to hang out with each other.”

They slid into the change rooms, and thankfully it was empty. It was fairly early in the morning when everyone was in class still, the perfect time to work out with your boyfriend and not worry about anyone looking at you weird.

“Sure, I guess,” Deimos grumbled, dropping his gym bag on the bench. Kalmin followed suite, and quickly changed into his work out gear beside him. Deimos only had to slide off his zip-up, and quietly watched him.

Kalmin wasn’t too naive to realize Deimos was feasting the sight of him changing. He could _feel_ his eyes running all over every dip and curve of his skin. Innocently, he took his sweet time rummaging in his bag for his shorts so Deimos could gnaw on his lip as he stared straight at his ass.

Then they were in the gym, stretching and warming up at the mirrors.

“I still can’t get over how flexible you are,” Kalmin commented as he stretched out his arms behind his back. Deimos was on the floor, his whole body splayed out in some oddball yoga position. His chest was pressed flat against the mat, while his leg was stretched forwards.

“Get over it,” he sassed. Kalmin laughed and ruffled his hair. After they finished warming up with some stretching, glute bridges and wall sits, Kalmin wrote down Deimos’ regimen for the day. He got a little excited and brainstormed the perfect workout routine for him last night- instead of doing his homework- opting for something lighter and all encompassing on his muscles compared to Kalmin’s fairly intense strength and conditioning circuit.

The first few exercises had the two of them passing a medicine ball, burpees and jump squats before splitting up. Today was usually when Kalmin worked on his arms and back, so he did several reps at the pull up bar and bench press while Deimos worked with the kettlebell and died doing squats and push ups. The first full circuit nearly wiped him out, gasping and coughing out his lungs.

“Feel like vomiting?” Kalmin asked, patting his shoulder.

“Fuck…you…” He hissed. “This shit sucks.”

“If you stopped smoking this would be easier on you.”

His boyfriend rolled his eyes. “I’m going to whip the medicine ball at you.”

Kalmin grinned. He was still following through. “I can take it,” he boasted.

Deimos took a long swig of his water and threw it at the ground. Hotly, he snatched the ball and whipped it at him. Giggling, Kalmin caught it seamlessly and saw the shock in his boyfriend’s eyes.

“You’re talking to Dorm Mama, remember?” He teased. “This is nothing.”

Deimos scowled at him. “Just throw it back already.”

The second round was longer, but Kalmin could see Deimos easing into the routine. He remembered to pace himself and take breaks when needed, and Kalmin urged him to not try to compare himself to him when he trailed behind. Initially, several times Kalmin had to stop him from trying to rush forward and focus on his form to his boyfriend’s dismay, nearly growling whenever Kalmin pushed him into place.

When he finished up his routine before Deimos, Kalmin moved back to stretching and doing some burpees in the meantime. He also admired Deimos working out, because aside from sex, he never got to fully appreciate the breadth of Deimos’ muscular body. He loved seeing him under him getting pounded, crying and screaming his name, but he also loved this more masculine, serious side of him. With less crying and screaming and more grunting.

Deimos had nice arms and a toned torso. A lot of his strength came from his arms and core, but he lacked endurance. He was sweating a lot. Kalmin wanted to just walk over and lick it all off him. The wicking shirt he wore stretched and hugged him in all the best ways, and his gym shorts were criminally tight. When he moved onto squats Kalmin felt a little light-headed seeing his ass on such display.

Thank _god_ no one else was in today, _Jesus._

“You’re leaning a little forward, babe,” Kalmin chirped up, pushing down his lust for him. Deimos paused and looked at him. Experimentally, he squatted again and Kalmin padded over to adjust his position. He flinched again, and Kalmin saw how pink his face got. He was probably feeling self-conscious. “Remember to utilize your arms to help you balance, and feel your feet planted on the ground,” he explained, tugging his shorts higher so he could show him a proper squat. Deimos’ wild green eyes darted all over him. “It’ll burn more but it won’t wreck your knees.”

Deimos nodded and choked out a thanks.

Deimos was going to die.

He shouldn’t have come. He should have just made up an excuse like one of his papers were due tomorrow or he caught a cold. He shouldn’t have come not because he couldn’t handle the regimen Kalmin made for him (which was incredibly cute), but because…well, _Kalmin._

If he watches him do one more pull-up or bench press, he’s _going to die._

Watching Kalmin’s back muscles ripple and widen as he uses the pull-up bar was criminal. Watching Kalmin pack on the weights and easily lift them with his big beefy arms at the bench press was sacrilegious. Deimos knew he was strong. God, he’s had many morning afters where his hips hurt, but he didn’t _truly_ understand until Kalmin presented it to him on a shiny platter. He was lifting nearly _double_ his body weight.

And _fuck,_ Kalmin’s intense work out face made Deimos weak in the knees. A smile did wonders for him, but a _scowl?_ Deimos desperately tried suppressing the lust that threatened to boil over. He was so intense and focused. He had that same look Deimos hungered for when he was on ice. Work out Kalmin could order him to kiss his feet and Deimos would do it.

The sensation was similar to when Mira got dominant. When she was whispering sugar-laced threats in his ear, when she had her hand on his thigh with her nails digging into his skin.

God, he felt light-headed. He hoped it was just the work out routine.

“So? How are you feeling?” Kalmin questioned when they moved back to tossing the medicine balls.

“I’m tired,” he hissed.

“Feeling less stressed?”

Nope. He’s even _hornier_ because of a special sweaty someone.

“Can’t be stressed when I can barely breathe,” Deimos spat out instead.

Kalmin laughed. “I like working out because you can just forget everything else and focus on yourself. I find it meditative after you work through the first few weeks.”

Deimos rolled his eyes. “Oh, so I have to do this for more than a month before my body doesn’t hurt?” He threw the ball harder at him. “I thought I was just doing this for exam season.”

Kalmin grinned and caught the medicine ball, tossing it between his hands as if it was a light-ass basketball. “I think with your boxing background you could be in amazing shape in a short amount of time,” he chirped. Then he bit his lip. “You could get really strong, y’know?”

That bite lip. _Fuck that bite lip goddammit._

“You want me strong?” Deimos teased. “So I can finally knock you down on your ass?”

Kalmin shrugged shyly and tossed the ball back to it. “I mean…I’m into it.”

Deimos nearly missed the ball. He felt the blood run south.

Was Kalmin into the same ideas Deimos was lusting over? Except…with him under him?

He blushed and threw the ball at him.

“Be careful, I could snatch your scholarship,” he barked.

Kalmin laughed, and the tension eased. “Last time I checked you can’t skate.”

They bickered some more before moving to burpees and jump squats where Deimos strategically angled his vision away from Kalmin so he couldn’t lust over his boyfriend roll his body so erotically whenever he did a pushup in his burpee run, or toil over that voluptuous ass and thighs when he did a jump squat.

But then came the impossible task of not peeking a look at him doing one more round of pull-ups. The way his traps stretched and rolled when he pulled up was hypnotizing. It was like he had wings. And his lats bulged in such a pleasing way Deimos wanted to line scratches down them. His arms and back had _power._ Power to plow through hockey players. Power to push him down. Power to dominate him.

To think such a powerful man was so kind and sweet to him in bed was insane. Kalmin has never been rough with him. Kalmin has never showed off the full extent of his strength. Deimos would love to try and fight him. Squirm under his weight and strength. Have his hands around his neck, Deimos unable to pry him off, mind going hazy as his cock rubbed against his or buried deep in him.

The fact that Kalmin could easily make him into his personal fuck toy brought shivers down his spine. It brought all the blood _south._

Shit.

_Shit, shit, shit._

Deimos nearly dropped the kettlebell when he saw how proudly his dick stood in his gym shorts. Hissing internally, he hastily adjusted his dick against the waistband of his underwear so it wouldn’t tent-up, but even touching him in this state only made him harder. The… _danger_ of getting caught made his cock _throb._

Blushing scarlet red, Deimos picked up the kettlebell and awkwardly resumed his set while Kalmin finished his with an agile hop and skip in his step. He shook out his arms, his muscles jiggling and relaxing, and the sight made Deimos’ head even hazier. Fuck, he was getting stupid horny now. Just looking at him made his cock leak.

“Hey, babe,” Kalmin chirped. Deimos’ heart was in his throat. “Straighten your posture, you might pull something.”

“O-Ok,” Deimos snapped, straightening up, praying his dick wasn’t popping out. He turned his back from Kalmin and tried to restart, but he heard Kalmin put down his weights with a heavy clunk, signalling his inevitable approach.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

Should he just drop and run?

Should he just admit it?

Should he just…fucking kiss him?

No one else was in the gym. But that could change any second. There were windows.

Maybe he should just do a mad dash. He was agile enough to not get caught. But Kalmin has proven himself to also be extremely athletic, and if he catches him, he could definitely hold him down. Kalmin can _overpower him._

Deimos shivered and bit his lip. Mira can overpower him mentally. And Kalmin can overpower him _physically._

His cock throbbed particularly painfully at that thought.

 _“Babe,”_ Kalmin said suddenly, his voice in his ear. Deimos yelped and dropped the kettlebell, jumping away from him. Kalmin looked bewildered. Inconspicuously, Deimos kept his crotch angled away from him.

“You scared me,” Deimos hissed.

Kalmin raised his hands in defeat. “Sorry, you just look on edge.”

“I-I’m fine.”

“Are you ok? Need a break?”

_Yes. Please fuck me._

“Yeah, taking a breather, go back to working out,” Deimos said quickly. He prayed his dick would flag down, but it seemed harder and harder. He was keeping a secret from him. He was hard in public.

He was a naughty boy.

Deimos bit his lip. He was going insane.

He was a naughty boy that needed to be punished.

He…

“Deimos, look at me,” Kalmin said suddenly. His hand yanked at his shoulder and spun him around. Deimos yelped and instinctively covered his boyfriend’s face. However, Kalmin grabbed his hands and easily ripped them off him. His strength was like a punch in the gut. He didn’t even have to try.

And Kalmin was faced with Deimos upper half blooming bright red and his cock tenting his shorts.

Deimos saw the realization dawn on him.

Then he saw the shock, confusion, and ultimately, the _lust._

Deimos’ legs weakened seeing that golden gaze land on his dick that twitched in his shorts.

“This…This is a public place, babe,” Kalmin murmured.

“Oh, fuck you,” Deimos hissed, trying to shake off his grip. Kalmin only squeezed tighter and held his ground. A whine escaped Deimos’ lips.

“I also really like the sight of you working out too,” Kalmin commented. He stepped closer and Deimos held his breath. “But I didn’t think _I_ would turn you on _that_ much.”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Deimos hissed. “My libido is fucked because of exam season.”

“How so?”

Deimos gnawed on his lip. Fuck it. Fuck all of this.

“One of my coping mechanisms is wanting to get absolutely _fucked up by your cock,”_ he nearly moaned out.

Kalmin’s half-lidded gaze snapped wide open. Before he knew it, Kalmin had him pinned to the wall, their lips crushed against each other. Teasingly, Kalmin rubbed his own hardening dick against his, and Deimos whined into his mouth. He tried to shake out of Kalmin’s grip to no avail.

“ _Hush,”_ Kalmin growled. “Remember we’re in a gym.”

“Then let’s get out of here,” Deimos cried, humping hard against Kalmin’s dick. Fuck it felt so good. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ “God _I want you. I need you, Kalmin.”_ His voice didn’t sound like his own. He whimpered like a needy slut. He _was_ a needy slut.

“Fuck, I’ve never seen you like this,” Kalmin growled, pinning Deimos harder against the wall, his knee spreading his legs open.

“B-Back at you,” Deimos whimpered.

“You do things to me,” Kalmin hissed.

 _“Good,”_ he moaned.

Kalmin clicked his tongue and grabbed Deimos’ face to shove him harder into a kiss. Finally, Deimos grabbed his broad back and lined scratches down it, a possessive gesture he needed to let out. In response Kalmin nipped at his neck, gnawing and marking his flesh, sparks of pain, pleasure and anxiety running down Deimos’ spine. He hugged him as he lost feeling in his legs, his arms seeming to stretch further and further to try and encompass Kalmin’s broad back, and his heart skipped a beat when Kalmin suddenly lifted him up by the waist and swirled around. To help balance himself, Deimos wrapped his legs around his hips and buried his face into his shoulder in embarrassment for being lifted into such an embarrassing position.

Before he knew it, they stumbled into the locker rooms, Kalmin blindly grabbing at his bag while Deimos yanked his neck and lips back to him. Their moans and groans sinfully echoed and bounced off the tiled walls, Deimos desperately trying to quiet himself to no avail as Kalmin rubbed his clothed cock against his ass. Deimos found himself begging for it like a little slut.

 _“Shhhhhh,”_ his boyfriend hissed. Finally, he fetched the condoms and lube he had mischievously stashed in his bag. Deimos’ heart pounded against his chest in response.

That little part of him that rejected the idea of a scenario like this was finally squashed, and Deimos could only cling tighter to his partner.


	4. The Submission

Mira’s phone lit up as she laid out photographs across the whole table. Gabriel jumped at the vibrations, almost dropping his laptop, eyes wide with surprise.

“Jesus,” he muttered. He grabbed her phone and looked at the caller ID. “Kalmin’s calling you.”

Mira was just staring at a photo of him laughing. She smiled and took her phone from him. Casually, she swiped at it and nudged it between her ear and shoulder and went back to organizing her photos.

“What’s up,” she chirped, grabbing a photo of him on the ice.

A moan slipped out of the receiver and Mira almost dropped her phone. Photos fell from her hands as she scrambled to catch her cell.

 _“Mira,”_ Kalmin moaned sweetly.

Gabriel looked at her funny, probably because she looked like she had just ran a marathon with her face bright red.

“I- um, h-hi babe,” she stuttered out. She got out of her seat with a loud screech with all her classmates looking at her. Her legs felt like jello. Her head was spinning.

 _“Ooh, f-fuck,”_ Kalmin mewled out. _“You take my dick so good, babe…”_

“Uuh, w-what’s that? I-I-I’m just gonna go outside, just a sec,” she stammered out, tripping over wires and bumping into tables. She tumbled outside the photography classroom like a car crash, closing the door quickly and standing in front of A Summer Romance. She stared at Kalmin on the wall.

She went completely silent, listening to her boyfriend on the other end. He was breathing hard, sucking in cute little breaths, groaning. In the background, she could distinctly hear another whine, and a poignant, wet sucking sound.

“Kalmin?” Mira said softly, surprised by how hoarse her voice was.

_“G-Gym…S-second floor east mens’ washroom…”_

Mira was running. She was skipping steps five at a time and almost ate shit at the bottom step. Her knees hurt. Her heart pumped. Her stomps echoed in the halls. She nearly exploded out of the arts building, tumbling down the steps to the familiar cobblestone pathway to the gym she always took after evening class to meet up with Kalmin after he finished hockey practice. Her lungs and heart screamed in pain as she sprinted across campus like a maniac, people watching in bewilderment as she zoomed past. Mira didn’t even care.

She was ecstatic.

Nearly breaking the glass doors to the gym, Mira hopped and skipped up the steps, noticing how eerily quiet it was today. The perfect setting. Fuck yeah. Quickly, she ducked into the men’s washroom in the east wing and immediately heard the little sucking noises. Hastily, she locked the washroom door, hoping whoever comes to check on it just thinks it’s someone cleaning it. Then she prowled close to the furthest stall, and opened it.

Kalmin was leaning against the wall, one hand clutching his phone and the other grabbing at Deimos’ hair. Deimos was on his knees, his mouth full of Kalmin’s cock.

Electricity shot through her.

“Oh, fuck,” Mira blurted out.

Deimos closed his eyes and swallowed more of Kalmin into him. Kalmin groaned and threw his head back, exposing his beautiful, long throat that looked absolutely appetizing. Shakily, Mira closed the door behind her and locked the stall. It was hot and humid, and both boys were dressed in their gym clothes, slick with sweat.

Kalmin glanced over at her, his bronze eyes simmering with lust, and his tongue swiped over his lips hungrily.

 _“Mira,”_ he moaned out her name sweetly. His hand reached out for her and she snapped.

Hungrily, she sunk her teeth into Kalmin’s neck, the boy sucking in a sharp breath and whimpering, shaking under her lips, his sweat sweet against her tongue. She could feel his rapid pulse, her heart matching his beat, drumming on pleasure and paranoia. Naturally, her hands slipped under his tank, feeling his soft skin, the pads of her fingertips rubbing gently at his perked nipples.

“I must be dreaming,” Mira joked softly.

Kalmin chuckled and shook his head. “Nope.”

The two of them glanced down.

Below them, Deimos hummed a little louder and sucked a little harder. Kalmin’s eyes rolled back and fluttered shut, a broken whimper leaving his lips. His hips jutted against Deimos’ mouth, shoving him deeper down his throat, his boyfriend tasting every inch of his throbbing cock. He slurped and sucked and whined, greedy and drunk off his taste.

“He finally cracked,” Mira growled.Mira’s hands found Deimos’ head, and she peered down at her boyfriend, at his fucked out face, mouth full of Kalmin’s dick, face flushed red. He looked so good, and Mira was tempted to take a picture of the sinful scene. Kalmin’s hand slid into his raven curls as well, and Deimos’ breathing quickened as he innocently looked up at them, mouth full of cock. Mira was fucking _wet_ at the sight.

“Apparently me being more like you turns him on,” Kalmin commented. His fingers curled tighter around his hair, which made Deimos’ eyes roll back, and a quiet whine gurgle out of his throat.

“Oh? Deimos wants to submit to Kalmin?” She laughed teasingly.

“I think he just wants to get ruined by both of us at this point.”

Slowly, Deimos pulled away from Kalmin’s cock with a little pop. “I’m just stressed and horny, fuck me already,” he croaked out, voice absolutely wrecked.

“Even if that means having sex in a public place?” Mira contested.

Deimos rolled his eyes. “You’re such a brat.”

Half of her mind was screaming to drag them out of here and finish what they started at Deimos’ apartment. At any second, someone could come in and catch them red-handed. But another half of her mind was thriving off the fear and paranoia of the scene. She knew what she was doing was wrong. But she revelled in the naughtiness.

And her boyfriends did as well.

She saw it in the way Kalmin’s hips snapped and cock filled Deimos’ throat. She saw it in how bruised Kalmin’s lips were from biting down his whines. She saw it in how Deimos’ eyes darted from Kalmin’s stare to the stall door, as if any second now it was going to burst open.

Mira fought every urge to tease them about their paranoia, because if she spoke too loudly it would rouse suspicion outside. A female voice coming from a male’s washroom? What’s going on there? She fought all her instincts. She, too, needed to be quiet.

A shiver ran down her spine.

 _“Deimos,”_ she rasped out. Her voice surprised her; it was laced it so much lust.

Her boyfriend looked up at her, big green eyes full of wonder.

“Sit on the toilet,” she hissed out, slamming the seat down.

Kalmin looked confused, snapping out of his euphoria to rapidly switch looks with both his partners.

“Don’t worry.” Mira smiled reassuringly. “We’re just changing positions because I…” The thought stuck in her throat. She blushed a little.

_I wanna suck Deimos’ dick._

She glanced over at her Greek boyfriend, who was patiently sitting on the toilet, gasping hard, looking at his partners in curiosity, his erection straining in his pants. He was so cute. So damn cute.

Shyly, she leaned close to Kalmin and whispered her naughty little thought. Immediately his eyes went wide and he nodded vigorously in agreement. Mira didn’t have to explain further, Kalmin just knew what to do as he slipped to the side of Deimos while Mira went between his legs. A bubble of a gasp came out of their boyfriend, eyes going wide as Mira rubbed his throbbing erection through his shorts. Kalmin also watched, his hand lazily stroking his dick and eyes glazing over with lust, as Mira unzipped his jeans and carefully tugged Deimos’ dripping erection out of his soiled underwear. Deimos’ dick was cute, pink and twitching and oozing precum from the tip, and Mira smiled up at him as she planted chaste little kisses up and down his dick. Deimos whined particularly loud, immediately covering his mouth in shame, and Kalmin noticed his queue and grabbed Deimos’ neck, gaining his attention once again.

“Suck me,” he growled out, voice so fucked up and so, _so_ sexy. It made Mira’s legs tingle.

Deimos was gasping hard again, his eyes widening and lip quivering as he stared up at his boyfriend. Kalmin’s hand guided Deimos to his dick once more, and obediently, he took him all the way to the hilt, Kalmin whimpering softly before biting his knuckles to silence himself. Below, Deimos’ cock swelled and twitched as he took all of Kalmin above, Mira watching him spasm for a moment before licking a long, wet stripe on the underside of his cock, ending it off by teasing that one little spot right below his head that always drove Deimos insane. Her tongue ran across little folds of his skin, and Deimos’ hips snapped instantly, his breathing going erratic. He lost his rhythm on Kalmin’s dick, but Kalmin didn’t seem to mind as he, too, watched Mira pleasure Deimos’ pink cock, and she hoped he was remembering their sleepless nights where she did the same play to his own. The nights when Deimos had Kalmin pinned to a bed, him crying out into the night, come streaking his stomach, as Mira gently licked his cock up and down, always giving a kiss to his head, driving him up the wall, desperately needing _more_ but always getting just a step below it.

Slowly, Mira pushed her hair out of her face and began taking Deimos into her mouth, keeping eye contact with her boyfriends who were watching her like a hawk. Kalmin’s fist in Deimos’ hair tightened and his pupils blew up. Deimos’ eyes rolled back and he pulled out Kalmin’s dick from his mouth to breathe properly, his breaths echoing in the small bathroom, and lean against his boyfriend’s hips. He was trembling. Mira was beyond over-joyed at this point.

She took over their every aching action. They were like pets, desperate for their owner’s love and attention, always following her every order, always there to serve her, always there to love her.

Softly, Deimos’ hand ran through her hair and pushed it back, while the other cupped her cheek and thumb rubbed her gently. It was such a loving gesture and Mira couldn’t help but lean into it greedily, loving the softness and warmth of Deimos’ hand. She began to blow him slowly, letting his hands guide her tempo. Deimos breathed in deeply and exhaled shakily before turning his head back to Kalmin and took his cock into him once more. Kalmin groaned as Deimos sucked him off greedily, Deimos’ hands going faster for Mira to match their rhythm.

Instantly, they fell into place, like gears of a machine.

Seeing Deimos this needy fucked Kalmin up.

He knew his boyfriend was a masochist and a submissive, but he truly didn’t understand the full extent of it till now. He might even still not understand his limits yet. And that brought a shiver down his spine.

Deimos- his face splashed scarlet, saliva dripping down his neck, lips puffy and swollen- had his mouth full of his cock. This was the same boy that smoked cigarettes and got into fights. The same boy that wore lingerie and kissed him softly.

Kalmin couldn’t help but grab Deimos’ throat as he took him all the way to the hilt, and squeeze. Immediately, his pretty green eyes rolled back and a shiver ran through him. He gagged on his dick, but kept pushing him deeper into him, pleasure rocking through Kalmin like a whip. He bit his lip to suppress a moan and squeezed Deimos’ neck tighter.

 _“Hmgh, hmm, mmm!”_ Deimos whimpered cutely, He was breathing hard, and shaking now.

His boyfriend of angst and violence…well, he was into angst and violence.

“You’re cute,” Kalmin rasped out deeply.

Deimos, shaking, blinked at him, tears in his eyes. He sucked him off even harder with a frenzied, desperate rhythm. It was primal and dirty and filthy, with obscene sucking and gagging noises that echoed in the washroom.

“He takes your dick so well,” Mira growled.

Kalmin glanced down and saw Mira absolutely livid. There was this sinister glint in her eyes that kind of terrified Kalmin in an insanely sexy way.

Kalmin smiled and snapped his hips playfully to Deimos’ rhythm. “I can understand why you love doing this to him.”

She chuckled and licked Deimos’ dick slowly to the tip. Kalmin’s cock throbbed at the pornographic sight, and Deimos flinched, feeling Kalmin harden even more in him.

“He’s so wet for you,” Mira commented, prodding at a little bead of precum oozing out of his little pink tip.

“He’s wet for us,” Kalmin purred, running his fingers through Deimos’ sweaty hair.

“He’s only thinking about you at this point, look at him, he’s a mess,” Mira chuckled.

“Well, we’ve got to change that, no?” Kalmin contested.

Mira blinked and that smirk got even more sinister.

“Pinch his nose,” she ordered, voice like velvet. “And fuck him dirty for me. I’ll count down to when you release him.”

Deimos’ eyes went wide, and he twitched so hard his legs folded in. Kalmin slowly pulled out, seeing his eyes glaze over feeling Kalmin’s cock slide up his throat and across his raw tongue.

“Does that sound fun, baby?” Kalmin questioned him, already knowing his answer.

“Y-Yes,” Deimos whined.

“Don’t forget me,” Mira sneered. Suddenly, she grabbed his legs and hoisted one over her shoulder and the other over her thigh, lifting him fully off the seat and shoving him hard against the wall. He yelped, slapping his hands over his mouth as Mira settled into a new position with her sitting on the toilet, Deimos in her lap, his leg over her shoulder, and pinned to the wall.

 _“M-Mira,”_ he groaned out between his fingers. She grabbed his dick again, and he covered his mouth, shamefully suppressing a whine. Then, Mira glanced at Kalmin, and lifted her hand to him.

“Suck them,” she casually ordered.

Instantly, all the dominant energy in him weakened tenfold, and Kalmin almost dropped right there. He felt _dizzy_ by Mira’s energy. Hesitantly, he took Mira’s fingers into his mouth and lightly sucked them. What he didn’t expect was Mira suddenly shoving them deeper into his mouth, and rubbing against his tongue

 _“Hhnmgh!”_ Kalmin whimpered, knees buckling and hitting the floor. Mira’s eyes went wilder and fucked his mouth deeper. This was so much more different that sucking Deimos’ dick. Mira was faster and her fingers pin-pointed _every_ little sensitive spot in Kalmin’s mouth. His tongue, the roof of his mouth, the back of his throat. She could jostle around and yank him by the side of the cheek; she could spread her fingers apart and shove more and more into his mouth. Drool pooled in his mouth, and he couldn’t help but have it all drip out in streams when she pried his mouth open. The act was so… _so_ much more demeaning. And he kind of loved it.

“F-Fuck, Mira,” Deimos groaned, watching their girlfriend toy with Kalmin.

“What a messy boy,” Mira giggled. “I just need a little bit of lube, but you’re a drooling mess.”

Kalmin closed his eyes and grabbed her wrist, focusing on sucking her three fingers harder.

 _“J-Jesus Christ, Kalmin,”_ Deimos commented.

“ _Good boy,”_ Mira snarled out.

Kalmin fluttered his eyes open just before Mira blind-sided Deimos and also shoved her fingers into his mouth. His eyes snapped open and immediately rolled back into his head, and instead of obediently sucking them on the first try, he just opened his mouth wide for Mira to rub his tongue and fish-hook his cheek. She grinned and fucked his open mouth to his absolute pleasure, enjoying the drooling mess he became. Then she resumed fucking Kalmin’s mouth, and the double combo of watching and experiencing made Kalmin absolutely _wet._ He could feel precum dribble down his cock.

God, Mira… _owned them._

Deimos and Kalmin were just fools to pleasure with her. They could play roles and be more dominant, but in Mira’s presence, ultimately _she_ was the boss.

“Suck them, pretty boy,” Mira teased her Greek boyfriend.

Deimos’ hazy eyes looked at her, and haughtily, he playfully bit them.

“Oh, we have a naughty one,” she snarled.

“What are you going to do about it?” He contested.

She smirked and pulled her hands away from her boyfriends to their displeasure. Then Mira grabbed Deimos’ dick and starting pumping him _hard_ to his surprise, slapping his mouth close again and throwing his head back. With the added spit, she jerked him off fast and smoothly, knowing exactly what made him whine and writhe.

“Kalmin, fuck him,” Mira ordered.

Instantly, he was back on his feet, still a little light-headed, but a new found lust bubbling in him. He saw where his partners were going. And he was shaking with excitement.

“After seeing you absolutely crumble to Mira’s control, do you really think you can hold me down?” Deimos taunted.

“Oh, you’re a _brat,”_ Mira growled, squeezing him harder and having him bite his lip.

“Suck me, pretty boy,” Kalmin snarled out, his voice almost completely foreign to him. It was deep and dark, and the rumble of it shook Deimos. Instantly the veneer rubbed off and he eagerly opened his mouth for his cock. Kalmin grabbed hold of his hair, yanked him close, and snapped his hips. In one sweep, Deimos took him all the way to the hilt, gagging a little, but eagerly stretching for him.

“Finally, he’s quiet,” Mira commented.

“He was getting a little chatty for my taste,” Kalmin bantered.

“Right? It’s like he doesn’t understand we’re in public right now.”

“It seems like we have to teach him a lesson,” he growled.

“We do,” Mira snarled. “Pinch his nose.”

Deimos was trembling, and took three deep breaths before Kalmin pinched his nose.

 _“Fuck him silly,”_ Mira barked out.

They did just that.

Instantly, Mira dove for Deimos’ nipples, and pumped his cock like crazy. Those were the first hits that had him convulsing and thrashing around in her lap. Then Kalmin dragged his dick out slowly before pounding deep into his mouth. Those were the second hits that stopped Deimos. His eyes went wild, going in every direction, and he was crying by the fifth snap of Kalmin’s hips. His two partners were punishing, not letting him breathe for a second, figuratively and literally.

“ _Fuck him up,”_ Mira snarled.

The sounds of her jacking him off and Kalmin pounding his wrecked throat were sacrilegious. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, face turning pink.

“I’m going to count down,” Mira hissed. “Fuck him harder.”

Kalmin obeyed, and Deimos whined, scrambling to grab at Kalmin’s leg and Mira’s shoulder.

“Ten,” Mira hissed.

He was crying so much, convulsing like he was possessed.

“Nine.”

His face was turning a deeper shade.

“Eight.”

There was fear in his eyes, and it only made Kalmin even harder.

“Seven.”

Suddenly, Deimos suddenly sucked even greedier on Kalmin’s dick, a curse slipping the man’s lips.

“Six.”

He began fucking into Mira’s hand.

“Five.”

He _wanted this._ This was all he wanted. Deimos was unravelling into a man Kalmin has never truly experienced before.

“Four.”

And it was euphoric to watch.

“Three.”

The submission. The pain. The _need._

 _“_ Two.”

Deimos seemed almost giddy. His face was a dark scarlet now. But he kept sucking and sucking, bringing Kalmin closer and closer to his own climax, as well as his own. Mira missed the beat on one, letting the moment linger, seeing the impatience in Deimos’ eyes, the fear, the exhilaration, the desperation. She let the moment hang, pumping him harder and harder and harder, eyes ablaze, wanting him hurt and watching him thrash. Kalmin leaned into as well, grabbing Deimos hard and pounding his face as hard as he could, listening to him gag and whine, seeing the dangerous shake and tremble in him.

“ _Deimos,”_ Mira growled. “When I say one, you better cum for me.”

Deimos nearly screamed, the vibrations stimulating Kalmin’s dick to shreds. _Fuck,_ he was close too.

Deimos grabbed Mira’s shoulders and wildly snapped his hips, bouncing on her lap, desperately trying to feel more, more, _more,_ all the while his vision starting to blur and blacken the less oxygen flooded his brain.

_“One.”_

Kalmin pulled away completely, hitting the stall wall and sliding down it. Deimos’ eyes snapped wide, a huge gasp filling his lungs back with life, as Mira held him down and rubbed the tip of his dick like no tomorrow.

 _“F-Fuck, fuck, fuck!”_ Deimos screamed. Kalmin instantly rocked forward once more and slapped his hand over his boyfriend’s mouth as he screamed harder and harder as Mira continued to punish his dick. He seemed even crazier with Kalmin covering his mouth, living up to all the fantasizes Mira and Kalmin conjured up, absolutely loving the erotic sight of holding him down.

And then a full-body convulsion ran through him and Deimos came, squirting up and hitting Mira in the chin. Kalmin let go, letting him breathe, his hand covered in spit now, as Deimos crashed from his incredible high.

But Mira wasn’t done.

Casually and ruthlessly, Mira wiped the cum off her chin, shoved Deimos off her and stood up. Before Kalmin knew it, he was being yanked around and shoved in front of Deimos with a yelp. Kalmin barely caught himself as she shoved him forward, slapping his hands against the tiled walls, and met Deimos’ shocked stare.

Then, Mira’s hands covered in Deimos’ cum, grabbed Kalmin’s cock.

 _“A-Ah!”_ Kalmin whimpered in surprise.

Mira didn’t warm him up. She jacked him off with the same intensity and ferocity she had done to Deimos. His eyes rolled back. His hips snapped.

Kalmin bit his lip and held down a scream.

_Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck._

The fact that Deimos could handle this pace for so long was incredible.

The fact that Mira could make Kalmin cum under a minute was _incredible._

Kalmin ejaculated all over Deimos’ face, his mind going blank, pleasure ripping through him like a whip. Deimos covered his mouth as Kalmin couldn’t suppress his whine, their places switching for just a second until Kalmin collapsed onto the toilet seat with Deimos, oversensitive and _weak._

Both boys couldn’t help but let out a long groan afterwards.

For a long time, both of them desperately tried to catch their breath. Kalmin’s heart was in his head, pounding like a jackhammer. He was light-headed. His legs felt like concrete. His cock _ached._ His chest felt full. He was in pain. He was in euphoria.

“You both look _great,”_ Mira growled.

Both boys whimpered at her dominant voice. It was instinctual. It felt _good_ to whine for her.

“Kalmin, look at what you’ve done,” she purred. Her voice was closer, and a gentle hand grabbed at his hair and yanked his sight upwards.

Deimos.

_Deimos._

He leaned against the tile walls, tears streaking his face, lips swollen, eyes red and hazy, expression soft and face dripping with _his cum._

He thought this only happened in porn.

But he was _staring at it._

Kalmin didn’t even realize what Mira had done. Kalmin didn’t realize what he had done.

Deimos slowly blinked at him, and that one move was enough to make the blood run south again.

“He…looks good,” Kalmin whispered, and thickly swallowed. He looked more than good. Fuck, Deimos was _perfect._

 _“_ That’s what a good boy looks like,” Mira growled.

Deimos reacted to the compliment, slightly parted lips closing into a tight line, and eyes a little bit more focused. He sucked in a shaky breath.

“He’s perfect,” Kalmin groaned.

Deimos blinked some more, and glanced at the ground in embarrassment. God, him being embarrassed with cum on his face was _illegal._

Kalmin swiped his lips. Oh, fuck it.

He kissed him, feeling his own cum smear across his chin.

The action let out a bubble of a gasp out of him, and instantly he shoved him back.

“W-Wait, I’m dirty,” Deimos whimpered, his actions and voice the equivalent to a kitten.

“Yeah, and I _love it,”_ Kalmin growled. Deimos’ face went bright pink, and Kalmin kissed him again. He moaned and opened to the kiss, wrapping his arms tight around his waist. They kissed for what felt like centuries. When they pulled back, Deimos glanced behind his shoulder and his expression softened even more.

Mira slid her hand up Kalmin’s neck to his scalp, and scratched him. Instantly, Kalmin relaxed to her pets, sighing. Aftercare. With her other hand, she wiped a little bit of the cum off his cheek, probably planning to help clean him up, but instead Deimos swiped her thumb up and sucked on it innocently.

“God, you’re so hot,” Mira hissed. “Are you doing this on purpose?”

Deimos blinked up at her. “I want…” His face was scarlet. “I-I want you both… _more.”_

Kalmin instantly got hard, and Deimos could feel his dick whack his thigh.

“Deimos, you can’t say stuff like that with your face covered in cum,” Mira growled.

“Yeah…p-please give me a break,” Kalmin whined.

Deimos bit his lip, embarrassed and soft and so cute. “I-I’ve been so stressed and horny this past week, you think one fuck is going to help?”

“Why does this sound like our fault?” Mira questioned.

“It’s cause it _is,”_ Deimos hissed.

“So you want us to blow off some stress?” Kalmin cocked an eyebrow.

“I’ve been wanting to blow you forever.”

Mira snorted. Kalmin giggled. Deimos cracked a smile.

“Ok, deal,” Kalmin chuckled.

“Ditto,” Mira replied. Deimos gnawed his lip, more excited and turned on already.

“You have to wait though,” Kalmin chirped up. “For just an hour, we have to clean up and go somewhere where you can scream some more.”

“Mr. Dom Kalmin is really sexy,” Mira whistled.

 _“Yeah,”_ Deimos whined. Kalmin laughed and ruffled his hair. Deimos kissed his hand.

“So we finally made you succumb,” Mira sneered. “Semi-public sex rocks.”

Deimos rolled his eyes. “You didn’t make me succumb. Kalmin did.”

His boyfriend flushed and whined into his hands. “Oh wow, I did, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, and it was hot,” Mira cheered, hugging him from the back. She kissed all the sensitive spots on his neck again, and Kalmin shivered. “You’re a good boy.”

Kalmin whimpered, nearly shaking at the compliments. Fuck, he was just like Deimos, putty in Mira’s hands with the littlest effort.

“ _You’re_ the greatest,” Kalmin whined. “I-I can’t feel my legs.”

“I can’t feel anything right now,” Deimos replied. He reached for some toilet paper and to his partners’ dismay, slowly wiped the erotic sight off him.

“Excellent, my job is done,” Mira joked, helping Deimos. Teasingly, she licked a bead of cum on his nose and Kalmin blinked, feeling his dick throb once more.

“Kalmin, I thought you wanted us to move places, keep it in your pants,” Deimos teased, nudging his hard-on.

Mira burst out laughing for just a moment before covering her mouth again.

“You two are going to be the death of me,” Kalmin groaned in embarrassment.

Deimos’ legs were shaky as he excited the locker room with Kalmin. His whole body ached, and he felt light-headed as if he had gotten vertigo. The world was spinning, but in a good way. He felt more relaxed. He felt like he could accomplish anything at this point.

 _Fuck,_ getting wrecked by his partners really hit the spot.

Deimos felt a blush creep on his cheeks remembering Kalmin’s cock down his throat and Mira’s hand tugging his dick. He might have even gotten hard, if it weren’t for the crowd of hockey boys surrounding Mira in front of the gym doors.

She looked terrified being swarmed by Kalmin’s teammates, a sea of six foot boys cornering a five foot tall girl.

“What are you doing here?” Ajax questioned.

“O-Oh, just meeting up with Deimos and Kalmin,” Mira stuttered out.

“I gotta ask, what’s Deimos like?” A brunette interrupted.

“Kalmin says he’s actually really sweet, but Kalmin trusts people too easily.” Another jumped in.

“You three are really close, what’s up with that?”

“I’ve heard crazy shit about the art department, do you guys ever leave campus?”

Mira was pressed against the wall, big brown eyes wide with fear and an awkward smile stretched across her cheeks.

“U-Uh, this is a lot,” she squeaked.

“Guys, back up,” Kalmin called, striding over to his team. He shook a fist. “Personal space!”

Riley, the team captain, shoved some of the eager first and second years aside to help. “You heard Mom, give her some space.”

“Deimos might kill you if you don’t,” Ajax joked, dramatically stepping back.

Deimos automatically prickled at the joke, even though he was right.

“She walked onto our turf!” The brunette argued.

Kalmin rolled his eyes and slid beside Mira, wrapping a protective arm around her. “The gym is neutral ground, all teams and programs should co-exist,” he chided. Deimos shoved past the tall boys to join Mira on her other side, protective and annoyed at the personal questions they shot at her all willy nilly. Kalmin looked amused. “Also, Deimos _might_ kick your ass.”

Deimos glared at their surprised expressions. He didn’t exactly have the usual animosity since he just got fucked the shit out of him, but it was enough to make a few of Kalmin’s younger members cower. Riley and Ajax just looked amused.

“I still will never understand why an Art kid, Business Ed student and the golden boy of our team are best friends,” Riley commented.

“Believe it,” Deimos barked. Riley glanced at him amusedly, blinked, and then dropped his smile. His eyes glanced down at his neck, and back to his face. Before Deimos could hiss a retort, Mira cleared her throat.

“O-OH, UH DEIMOS,” she stumbled out. Hastily, she fumbled with her sweater. “Y-YOU mentioned you were cold, R-RIGHT?” Suddenly he was spun around and Mira’s zip-up was forced on him. Frantically, she zipped the turtleneck sweater all the way up to the top.

Deimos looked at her bewildered and unzipped the sweater. “I’m not cold-”

“You just finished working out, gotta keep your body warm,” Mira hissed, slapping his hand away.

“M-Maybe you should listen to Mira, Deimos,” Kalmin added with the same frantic nervous energy Mira was giving off.

“Guys, I’m fine?” Deimos cocked his head to the side.

Riley burst out laughing. “Real subtle, Mira,” he snorted. Ajax was staring at him too now, and slapped his mouth to suppress a giggle.

“Wait, I don’t understand,” a freshman commented.

“I think that’s our queue to leave,” Kalmin chirped up, laughing and shoving his partners to the door.

“H-Hey, I don’t get it either,” Deimos hissed.

“Just zip up ur sweater,” Mira whined.

Riley and Ajax laughed even harder, doubled-over.

“Deimos and Mira fuck!” Ajax cheered.

Deimos blinked.

The hickeys and puffy eyes.

_OH._

_“_ Oh fuck off Riley!” Mira shouted for the two of them, flipping him off.

Riley sneered and blew her a kiss.

“Use protection!” Ajax teased. The other boys got it and started wooing and whistling. Damn hockey boys, they’re so chaotic.

“Leave my best friends alone, you dicks!” Kalmin shouted, pushing the door open.

“Kalmin, dump their asses, don’t be their cuck!” Ajax joked.

Kalmin also gave him the bird, laughing hard.

“Don’t call my best friend a cuck I’ll kick your ass!” Deimos shouted. Ajax only rolled his eyes dramatically and waved him off.

The three of them ran out the door and skipped down the steps, laughing hard.

“You dork!” Mira whined in embarrassment. “Why didn’t you put on a sweater!?”

“Sorry, Kalmin kind of fucked my brains out so forgive me that I forgot,” Deimos bickered.

Kalmin slapped his forehead and groaned. “G-Guys we’re in public!”

“That didn’t seem like a big problem half an hour ago,” Mira teased.

“This is different!” He shook her around.

Deimos laughed hard. “There’s no one around, we’re fine.”

“That can change in any second!”

Deimos smirked, and hopped onto a nearby bench. “So what?” He taunted, looking down at him.

Kalmin’s eyes went wide with fear. “Deimos, don’t you dare.”

Mira roared laughing. “Oh god, Deimos, please, I don’t think he can handle this right now.”

“I feel on top of the world right now,” Deimos sneered, giddy. “You were right babe, ‘ _working out’_ really hit the spot.”

“That must be nice, please get down,” Kalmin whined and tried to grab him, but Deimos jumped back even further, hopping onto the ledge behind the bench.

“Y’know, I’m a little pissed your buds only assumed that Mira and I fuck,” he hummed.

“Deimos!” Kalmin whined, stepping onto the bench and reaching for him.

Deimos dodged and ran down the ledge some more, hooking his arm around a nearby lamp. “After all you’ve done for me,” he sighed, shaking his sadly.

“We broke Deimos,” Mira wheezed, just watching the two of them fumble around.

“Those assholes don’t even know that Kalmin _fucks,”_ Deimos said dramatically, baffled.

“Keep your voice down!” Kalmin whined.

Deimos flashed him a terrifying smile. He sucked in a deep breath.

“The world should know that KALMIN FUCKS!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK....done! I hope u guys enjoyed it! I have good news as well abotu Vol 3! I'm hoping to start posting November/Early December, so I'll keep u guys posted on that! Check out my instagram @marielelizabella or my tapas Locallilkiddo for any of my other work to keep u guys busy! Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be updating biweekly every friday! On the off week, check out my comic on Tapas called "Daemons", I'll be updating. It's poly femdom as well, this time in ~drawings~


End file.
